Cross The Line - An Anthem of Angels Universe Story
by Kittyinaz
Summary: One day Gabriel is pulled to do what he thinks is mischief in London. Instead he finds a mystery, one that he keeps coming back for. He finds a new life, a new goal for him to protect. Now he ready to do anything to protect what is his. From anything. An Anthem of Angels Universe Story Will update once a week, running about 2 weeks behind site.
1. Prologue: In Words Once Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing of Supernatural or of Harry Potter. Instead I seem to own an overactive imagination and the Muse to push for those dreams and ideas to be written down.**

**Pre Edit Count – 1,024 Words **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: __The Sound of Beating Wings _by Jeniferever

* * *

><p>Gabriel had long detested his brothers fighting – but for one of them to throw the other out of Heaven? It was not something he could accept.<p>

No, not with all the information he had been learning from their Father. So in disgust for how they wouldn't listen to the one who knew them best, he left.

And now he gets to play. He knows there is more planned for his fellow Angels, but at this time, he is only out for fun. He knows the world will be ending at one point so why shouldn't he have some fun first?

So with this in mind, when he feels a pull he followed it, thinking that it would be another chance for his particular brand of mischief.

He finds himself being tugged to a young couple in the mall, a child between the two of them. He quickly recognizes the accents as being British and he smirks. He follows them, trying to see what he can stir up.

But when they walk into a bookstore, the parents indulgently allow their daughter to take off to the children books without their supervision. Thinking this would be the perfect way to make mischief while teaching the parents a lesson, Gabriel follows the little girl. He casts his mischief on the parents, an amusing distraction, but watches over the girl to make sure she is safe.

But he's surprised when the pull continues to follow her instead of the parents. Intrigued, he cocks his head as he watches over her.

The girl runs to the books, grabs one and promptly sits down to read. He cocks his head to see the title: _Myths, Legends and the Truth Behind Them._

Unable to help himself, he moves to her side. Then crouches down beside her, asking, "How old are you?"

The girls gives him a look and then rolls her eyes as she goes back to reading.

Unable to hide his glee in her reaction, he settles next to her and stares at her. After a while she sighs and lays the book on her legs. "Can I help you?"

He just lifts an eyebrow to her, enjoying this game.

Rolling her eyes again she tells him, "Five. Now can you please leave me alone to read now?"

A grin makes his boyish features more alive as he tells her, "You interest me. Why are you reading that book?"

She sighs, puts the book away, heading out of the area. He watches her, still amused, but when she stops and states, "I wanted to know why you have wings," his mouth falls open.

He gets up to ask her more, only to find her gone. The pull is quiet, but Gabriel is shocked that the five year old could see something not even the pagan gods could.

* * *

><p>Though he immediately tried to find the little girl, he was not successful until a couple years later. He was out causing mischief, as was his way, when he found himself back in London.<p>

As always, when he was in the area, he looked for his little wonder. He was walking through an area, chomping down on a candy bar, when he felt that subtle pull again. Without a hesitation, he follows it and finds her in yet another bookstore.

He sits down next to her, and asks, "So why books?"

Not missing a beat, the girl sighs yet again, telling him, "You won't leave me alone will you?"

Chuckling, he confirms, "Nope. You interest me. Do you know how long it has been since someone has interested me this much?"

Putting the book down, she looks up at him. "What do you want?"

Grinning down at her, he says, "An answer to my question and your name please."

Sitting primly, she tells him, "Hermione Granger and books hold the answers. Even when other things, people, everything else in this world doesn't make sense, somewhere there is a book that holds the answers."

He looks down at her, frowning. "What could have been so disturbing that you only trust books for an answer, Hermione?"

She looks away, her small shoulders sagging. "Have you ever had things happen that don't make sense?"

Something stirs in Gabriel and he tells her with a slight head tilt and a frown, "All the time. But I don't know why they would for you."

He thinks on it, studying her small form in front of her. He asks her, "How often?"

She looks up at him and he can see the fear on her face, "I'm sorry?"

"How often do these things happen around you?"

She furrows her forehead in thought. He rubs the markings, telling her, "Don't do that."

They look at each other in complete surprise at his touch. The shock from his hand upon her skin spreads across both their faces. Gabriel stares at her, then asks her, "Do you trust me?"

She slowly nods, amazed by the feeling that had flowed through her.

He smirks. "Not too many people answer in the positive. But you, Hermione Granger, never have a thing to fear from me." He snaps his fingers and a pen appears in his hand. "If you need me because of something happening and you don't know why, you can write with this pen. Write my name first and I will get it. If you need me immediately, call my name, Gabriel, and I will come to you no matter what."

She stares at him. "How did you do that?"

He grins and kisses her on her forehead, gracing her with a mere wisp of his powers. "We will call it magic for now," he says.

Then he looks down at her to emphasize, "Hermione, anything. I want to know anytime something happens. Understood? I am granting you a lot of power over me, but I feel you are important."

She nods slowly and he smiles at her. Then he settles down next to her and starts playing her with questions, trying to figure out the mystery of Hermione Granger. It was the beginning of a long relationship that neither could have ever known or even guessed at.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairfarren<strong>

**Kittyinaz**

**This is the first chapter in a new Universe called Anthem of the Angels. I wrote a one shot and posted it earlier on FanFiction. The link for this site is on my profile. I am running approximately two weeks behind in updating this, but will update each week. If you want to know more or read the chapters, please visit the Anthem of the Angels Website.**

**Wendy**


	2. Chapter 1 Redemption Has Stories to Tell

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Supernatural, nor Harry Potter. What I do own is the idea behind this and the Anthem of the Angels Universe!**

**Edit Count – 1,881 Words **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Dare You to Move _by Switchfoot

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_Then he looks down at her to emphasize, "Hermione, anything. I want to know anytime something happens. Understood? I am granting you a lot of power over me, but I feel you are important."_

_She nods slowly and he smiles at her. Then he settles down next to her and starts playing her with questions, trying to figure out the mystery of Hermione Granger. It was the beginning of a long relationship that neither could have ever known or even guessed at._

_Now:_

* * *

><p>Gabriel was enjoying himself when he feels the jolt from Hermione calling him. He sighs, but since the young girl has never called him frivolously, he told the man before him, "You get a moment of peace. Thank fate, since I would never want your mind nor anything else of its kind near the reason for your reprieve." With that, he snaps his fingers to disappear.<p>

He appears in front of Hermione in her bedroom and he drops to his knees in front of the tiny girl who he has reordered his life around. He hushes her softly as she cries.

When she realizes he is there, she flings herself into his arms and he holds her close, both of them feeling the relief from being so near.

Over the years they couldn't understand it, but Gabriel had quickly become the person Hermione has turned to more and more. That and the subtle pull has morphed into something they can now both feel.

It's to the point that he often stops by and chats at least once a week if not more.

He is also at a loss for describing her powers. That was the unknown that had her so afraid. According to her, since he came into her life the first time, it had gotten even worse and after the second time, it had grown exponentially again.

Her powers were like his, but he sensed only his Grace in her and even after he went searching, he still couldn't find a way to explain it. What he did do, though, was be there for her. Each and every time and he never treated her any different.

Not even knowing what has happened and only seeing his My Own was upset, was still enough for his overprotective feelings towards her to skyrocket. But he is patient, waiting for her to tell him what has upset her so.

After crying herself out, she curls into his chest. He kisses her on her forehead, holding her close so nothing on the earth can hurt this precious child who has captured his heart.

When he senses she is calmer, he asks, "What has happened?"

She reaches a hand up, waving it. No matter what he taught her, she seemed incapable of not making some sort of movement while casting. A paper flew towards her hand and she catches it, offering it to him.

Skimming through the paper, he frowned. His Own was NOT a witch. He tells her, "What are they thinking? You are not a witch. I may not have found out what you are, but you are most definitely not a witch."

She sighs into him. "A teacher of that place came to give us the news. Gabriel, what am I going to do? You cannot tell me it is good for you, an Angel, to be around witches?"

He chuckles. "My Own, no worries on that. I have been on this earth for such a long time that the names and powers of others do not bother me. I am not like my brothers. If you need me, call me. As it is, I am going to be taking care of some things. I think I need to be around England for awhile."

Hermione sighs, relieved. "Thank you."

He chuckles, stands up and puts her to bed. "I'll be here. If not, call to me. I need to wrap up a few things and get some items in order for you, My Own. If they wish for you to be a witch, well, I can't see it hurting you. Either way, you need to learn to harness that power within you."

She calms under his soothing and he watches her for awhile as his brain is busy whirling away.

He has no idea why they mean so much to each other, but he is willing to fight against his father to keep this young child safe. Nothing means more to him than her.

With this in mind, he starts his planning.

* * *

><p>When she wakes, she notices his wings – that for some reason only she can see – wrapped around her. It doesn't happen often, but in the very rare times he does sleep and they are in the same room, he ends up beside her and his wings cocoon the both of them.<p>

She moves and the wings retract to their normal place. She smiles at the Trickster beside her.

The angel had come into her life and at first, he had scared her. She had no idea what the wings were and the thought of him being an angel was too far out for her to grasp. Then the second time, he became a lifeline to her.

She always felt safer when he was around and receiving the letter yesterday; well, it simply terrified her that he may end up leaving her.

Instead, he told her he will relocate here for her.

She didn't agree with his methods, but after the two of them talking, they came to the conclusion that he was necessary. It was unusual that he treated her as the adult she tried to be and Hermione was grateful for it.

She may be eleven, but her understanding was way above normal adults in most cases. He is amazed all the time with the level of her intelligence and works hard to make sure she is always challenged.

She smiles when he wakes, rolling his eyes at her. "I do sleep. You know this. But I have a lot to accomplish today. Will you be okay, My Own?"

She nods, smiling when he hugs her before pulling away with a smirk and then snapping. Shaking her head, she mumbles, "He hates my hand waving but one of the four Archangels has to snap his fingers." With that, she gets ready for the day.

* * *

><p>Gabriel lands in Diagon Alley. Snorting at the people around him, he heads to Gringotts. When he strolls through the doors, the Goblins react to his presence, bowing deeply to him.<p>

He nods his head in acknowledgment and strolls up to the Goblin in charge. "I need to have someone added to my vaults and I need a signet ring, fit for a young lady, to be made for her to use to access them."

The Goblin bows low to the Archangel and snaps his fingers. "Name?"

"Hermione Jean Granger." He is watching who might be close, then turns to the Goblin, saying lowly, "She has my Grace inside of her for recognition."

The Goblin's face becomes awed. "A human? Holding your Grace?"

Gabriel smirks. "The only one to do so. Is this going to be a problem?"

The goblin is quick to shake his head and presents him with the signet ring. It swirls around the finger with a blue diamond set in it, then another yellow, smaller diamond below it on the feather deign. Gabriel nods as he takes it, thinking it will suit Hermione well.

The Goblin bows low to the Archangel. "Is there anything else I can do for you, my lord?"

Gabriel thinks. "Change that to all of my vaults. She is to have permission to use anything in them. Notify me, yes, but allow her to use whatever she likes. But only she is allowed in the vaults."

The Goblin's eyes widen, but quickly makes the adjustment.

Still thinking, Gabriel sighs. "Is there anything my Father left for me?"

The goblin smirks. "In fact there is. He said you would ask for it when it came time."

Gabriel snorts. "Of course he did."

Accepting the letter, Gabriel nods as he walks out of the building.

Looking up and down the street, he sighs again. Strolling into the wand shop, he waits for the older man to come out.

When the man sees who is waiting for him, he swallows nervously. "I have made no more wands with angel wing cores."

Gabriel smirks as he watches the man before him. He had taught him a powerful lesson in using the feathers from Angels in his wands. He had not harmed any angels, but angel feathers are very powerful depending on the angel. No need for children to have that sort of power.

Shaking his head at his thoughts, he realizes he is about to break that, but His Own… She will need it, not being a real witch.

"I am having someone under my personal protection come here in a few days to get her first wand. I need you to make one wand using a feather of my own for her. If the wand does not claim her, I will take it back and destroy it. I will be watching over her, so I will know if she doesn't receive the wand."

The man backs away from the being in front of him. "But a child!"

Gabriel smirks. "Who already holds my Grace inside of her. For some reason, your system has picked it up as magic. I have decided that I will allow her to school there since if there are any accidents, they are more easily explained away. I will also be continuing to school her in the use of my Grace since for some reason it has decided to hide in her. I will protect her."

The old man narrows his eyes, but he nods. Gabriel sighs and reaching back, he pulls a feather from his wing. The pain is intense and one of the reasons that he hunted this wand maker down. Feathers from their wings very rarely fall off. In fact, this is the first feather ever to part from his wings. However, he suspects before the day is over, he may be missing another. Shrugging it off, he hands the feather to the wand maker.

"You will find that Vine wood will be totally wrong for that wand, try Alder." Gabriel smirks at the man.

The old man shakes his head. "But I will guessing on the length. I am not sure…"

Gabriel chuckles. "No worries. The wand will work for her. In case it doesn't I will be around to help fix it."

Sighing, the man nods as he takes the feather from the angel. When it shocks him, he drops it and looks at the being in fearful askance.

Gabriel has a harsh look on his face. "If you think again of using some part of that feather for some reason other than its purpose, it will kill you. This feather belongs to her. It knows it. I know it. Now you do. I am not joking around."

The man nods. Gabriel watches him scurry into the back and rolls his eyes as he moves out of the store. He has more errands to do before he presents His Own with her ring for her shopping and deal yet again with her parents.

Sighing, he heads off to the pet store so he can be assured that she will be all set. One's job is never done.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairfarren~<strong> Kittyinaz

Thanks to everyone who is following. I posted a new chapter to the site today, so you get this one. Remember, the site will always be 2 chapters ahead of here. The link is on my profile. I made it clickable and everything. It is the Anthem of the Angel's site. See ya hopefully next week!


	3. Chapter 2 Love Until Your Heart Breaks

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that can be recognizable as Supernatural or Harry Potter. I do own the idea behind this story!**

**Pre Edit Count – 2,132 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Bulletproofangel _by The Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_The man nods. Gabriel watches him scurry into the back and rolls his eyes as he moves out of the store. He has more errands to do before he presents His Own with her ring for her shopping and deal yet again with her parents._

_Sighing, he heads off to the pet store so he can be assured that she will be all set. One's job is never done._

_Now:_

* * *

><p>A few days later, Hermione is standing by the professor who had come to her home to tell her what she was. Well, what they think she is…<p>

She can feel Gabriel close by and she plays with the ring on her hand. He had told her that it will buy what she needs today and everything else from now on.

When Professor McGonagall sees the ring, she frowns, "Wherever did you get that ring, my dear?"

Hermione tells her, "A little bird brought it to me with a note."

The professor lifts her eyebrows, surprised. But before she can say anything, the wall has shifted and exposed Diagon Alley to them.

Hermione's eyes widen in excitement at the magical world in front of her. She barely keeps from clapping in glee and she suddenly feels the caress of Gabriel's wings on her which makes her laugh in delight.

She walks out into the alley, then follows the tugs from her angel to the wand shop. This one is important to him. He wants her to be able to work in this world of magic. He is not sure if anything else other than a piece of him would even work for her.

When she walks into the shop, the old man comes out and comes to a stop staring at her. He had wondered how he would know the one that the Pagan God had referred to. But there was no question. She shined. She shined so brightly, it was impossible to miss her.

He smiled. "Welcome. I believe you are here for a wand, miss."

She nods, looking over the shop, fearless knowing she had her very own protective guardian with her.

The man notices that she is not nervous like others nor full of pride like those who try to hide their nervousness. No, she is looking as though there is nothing to fear and remembering what he had been told, he admits that she really has nothing to fear. Not from anyone.

So he heads to the back, not bothering with a charade that he is not sure the hidden being would welcome. He brings the wand he had made for her out.

Professor McGonagall walks in and watches as her charge is handed the wand. The light shining down on her is unique and she swears she could hear the flap of wings.

Hermione laughs in delight, feeling Gabriel in the wood before her. Nothing has felt even close to how at home she feels with this. She looks up at the man with the joy clearly on her face.

He nods, relieved that he had managed to get it right. When she shows him her ring, he pauses only for a moment before he makes the movement to charge the ring.

From there, Hermione leaves the shop and says softly, "Where to next?"

Before the Professor could say anything, she is again taken to the pet store and given a beautiful barn owl. The owl and Hermione seem to know each other on sight; the two bond quickly.

This continues for the rest of the trip, Hermione following Gabriel from store to store. He makes sure she has the best of everything, indulging her love of books and leaving that store last. He enjoys seeing the laughter on her face. But he is not liking the old woman with her. He feels as though there is something there that he does not know which bothers him greatly. Enough so that once she is home, he sets the wards and leaves to finish his business elsewhere. He will be staying close to His Own.

* * *

><p>Gabriel is sitting on a ledge as the old woman is talking to the group of what she calls first years. The Castle is welcoming to him and he grins. It murmurs to him constantly.<p>

But he is not liking the situation below him. It seems a might too organized, as though someone was trying to mimic him. He is very uneasy that this is happening to His Own. So he watches and casts his eyes curiously upon the one called Harry Potter.

Lying on his stomach, he watches as the first years are sorted. When His Own is called, he lands next to her and cannot help but return the grin he receives from the hat.

"Hmmm. I see. You are protected by one of the four."

Hermione just arches an eyebrow.

The hat thinks. "There is no where to really put you. If it was not for the power in you, I would think Ravenclaw for the pure hunger for knowledge that exists within you. But now you are changed. Slytherin would be an excellent choice, but too many there would not acknowledge the true greatness in you. Hufflepuff would not fit you at all. I guess it will be Gryffindor, but frankly… You don't fit there. Hmmm…"

Then the hat wrenches her head to the side in order to face him. "Where should I place her?"

Gabriel frowns. "I don't want to have to hurt others, but at the same time, I think there is something afoot."

The hat nods in agreement and to the rest of the room, it appears that Hermione is just nodding.

He sighs. "Is there any way to name her to both houses? It would be best and I think it will help shake up this crowd."

The Sorting Hat laughs and Gabriel grins in response. "I like the way you think. She needs someone like you. I see how much you have changed her. There is another that will need your help too, I think."

Sighing, he bemoans, "Never a day off anymore, My Own!"

The hat laughs loud enough for everyone to hear. Then names her houses, "Gryffindor and Slytherin!"

The room erupts. All the individuals who are a part of the uproar merely smirk.

Sure enough, Hermione starts the uproar, but when Potter is placed with her, the uproar becomes even more huge.

But the Sorting hat refuses to change its mind. It had put them in the houses that best fit them. They both need what each house can give them and that was simply that.

Hermione and Harry were in the Headmasters office with Professor Snape and McGonagall. They are all arguing with the Hat and the Headmaster about the unusual circumstances.

Hermione leans towards Harry and tells him, "I guess we best be getting to know each other better since we are both in this odd situation."

Harry looks at her shyly. "I am not sure why I was put into Slytherin. All bad wizards come from that house."

Hermione can't help but laugh at that ridiculous notion. "Who told you that?"

He swallows nervously. "That red-headed boy in my compartment on the train."

Rolling her eyes, she sits back in the couch. She feels the ghost of Gabriel's hand on her shoulder. Smiling, she tells him, "Not all came from there. But the house itself is hard working. It is founded on the idea of water. There is no evil, Harry. You are not born evil. You have to make the conscious choice to become evil. Freedom of choice is something you should protect with everything you have. It is one of the most powerful gifts humans have been given."

The rest of the room is silent, amazed that this young girl can so accurately describe the situation. The man in black cocks his head to the side, studying his newest snakes. Or were they something else since they are also lions?

Albus desperately needs to yank everything back to where it should be, but nothing is cooperating with him.

He finally asks, "Where will they sleep?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione states, "Wherever there's a bed. I suspect that a castle like this with the amount of magic it has in itself can manage to make a room for the two of us that connects to both houses."

Albus hides the growl he wishes to make in his frustration. "And the classes? They are normally mixed with the other houses to promote unity."

Sitting up, Hermione raises an eyebrow, and says, "And what would promote that unity more than two classmates in both houses. Seriously. I am beginning to think this is all just to try to prove who has the biggest stick on the playground! It is done. The hat refuses to take back the sorting."

Snape looks away, clearly amazed by the young woman in front of him. She deserves to be a lion from her courage alone, but at the same time he can see why she is in his house also.

The grownups sigh and the Castle awakens and tells them, _the young lady is right_. It suggests they send the children to their new rooms. This can be discussed in the morning.

With that, Snape is given instructions on how to find their rooms in his house and he escorts the two exhausted younglings out of the room.

Settling down in his chair, he keeps his ear out for any other firsties needing the support of him or the older snakes.

Suddenly, he feels a cool breeze flow through him and in front of him settles a young man.

He raises an eyebrow. "Loki. I never imagined meeting you again."

The man smirks. "When you have one of mine in your house, I tend to want to let you know. Sev, what has happened to you?" he looks concerned looking at the child he had befriended long ago.

Severus leans his head back. "Mistakes. Mistakes from when I was 17 and I suffer for them still."

Gabriel shakes his head. "Tell me. I need to know what is going on to keep My Own safe."

Snorting, Snape snarks, "You on the 'keep Potter safe' bandwagon too?"

Gabriel raises an eyebrow. "Potter? The kid with the scar? No. Hermione is mine. There are strange events afoot and I want to know why she is here. She is not a witch. She could never hold as much of my power that she has in her if she was."

Snape sits up and demands, "You trust a child with the power of a God?!"

Gabriel smirks. "My friend. I am more than a pagan God. Much more; it is not as much a matter of trust, which I have in abundance for her, but as of one that my power seems to like to be in her. Over the years I have known her, my power has seeped into her without us knowing."

Snape frowns. "But that much power…."

Gabriel also frowns. "She is not a normal child, never has been. Her life would be much darker without me. Her father is afraid of her. I have and will always protect her."

"Why?"

Gabriel looks up at the ceiling. "Before, because I felt a pull to her. Then because she intrigued me. Now, just recently, she is the answer to something I never knew about. I would have given her anything and in fact, gave her something I would never trust another besides her with. All without knowing what she is."

Snape leans forward. "And that is?"

Gabriel leans forward and meets his eyes. "Trust me?"

Snape chuckles. "Of course. You could have killed me many times."

Muttering how he must be losing his touch, Gabriel touches the man in front of him. With that one touch, he wipes out all the things that others have done to this man to manipulate him. He erases the mark on his arm and makes the man whole for the first time in years.

He also trusts him with the truth of who he is. He strengthens the man to resist any attempts to learn his secrets through the use of legilimency.

Then, he leans back to see what happens next. He snaps his fingers and eats a sugar quill. His Own had brought him one and he loves it. He always did have a sweet tooth.

Severus blinks and he pulls back his sleeve. Finding out the arm is clear, he sighs in massive relief. "I'm free."

Gabriel chuckles.

Severus looks over at him. "What do you need me to do?"

"Protect her. You now know what she is to me. I will rain down the fires of hell to keep her safe. I never knew one such as she was possible."

Snape nods and thinks aloud, "I think that Potter was put with her in order to keep them both safe. But I will encourage my snakes to take a chance."

Then he chuckles. "After all this time, my friend. Are you going to be able to deal with her?"

Gabriel smirks. "Yes. And Happily. She is worth it all."

* * *

><p><strong>Fairfarren~ Kittyinaz<strong>

**Just a reminder, the site for this story is under the Anthem of the Angels link. They remain 2 chapters ahead of you guys. The site has banners, links galore, and character banners in the story that connect to their bio's and they connect to other things and so forth. This is just getting started folks. There are banners and characters sprouting up as people are setting up for their stories! You are welcome to come play in there. We are looking for some people to make banners, betas and someone who wants to learn WordPress. I am willing to teach someone how to do WordPress, if they are willing to work on the backside of this.**


	4. Chapter 3 I See Angels

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. Otherwise Gabriel would play in more episodes. **

Pre Edit Count – 2,282 Words

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Come on Get Higher _by Matt Nathanson

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_Snape nods and thinks aloud, "I think that Potter was put with her in order to keep them both safe. But I will encourage my snakes to take a chance."_

_Then he chuckles. "After all this time, my friend. Are you going to be able to deal with her?"_

_Gabriel smirks. "Yes. And Happily. She is worth it all."_

_Now:_

* * *

><p>Watching the students as they move through the halls of the school, he laughs as he does his brand of mischief on the kids. Gentle versions, but he thinks of it as a way to discourage the brats from being worse than the adults.<p>

He is already interested in a pair of fine young men who seem to be falling in the footsteps of past tricksters. In fact, he has been watching the two and is only waiting for a chance to grab them. He thinks that out of all the students in this place, they will be the best to help protect His Own.

His eyes went to her and he smiles as she is sitting with her housemate, Harry Potter. He is enjoying the simple friendship they have, but at the same time, he is making sure that there is no chance that the boy can take her away from him. Not that she would ever leave him.

No, His Own is his and he will do anything to make sure that the world knows it. He had already given her a ring. What else does he need to do?

When she is safely under Severus's eye, Gabriel sits in his friend's chair in his classroom and waits. He truly loves the man's 'bat of the dungeon' routine.

When Severus pounds the door open, his eyes catch Gabriel's. Severus almost fell out of routine seeing the pure mischief in his friend's eyes.

The pause is noted by three other individuals in the class and two of them are shocked at the stranger they notice in their midst. But then, Severus is quick to recover and begins his speech.

"_There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few…"_

Severus looks over at one of his students and his eyes widen as he sees him staring at the Angel in their midst. But he continues, "_Who possess… the predisposition… I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death._"

His eyes wander over the class to see who else can see the being that should be hidden to all but one other. His lips twitch as he sees her watching him, her eyes soften as she looks at the Angel.

However, his eyes move over and he notes someone who resembles one of the banes of his life. He cocks his head to the side as he continues, "_Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention!"**[1]**_

But when he went to call attention to the boy whose very existence had caused the love of his life to give hers to save him, he sees Gabriel giving him a hard look. He nodded slightly and called out instead, "Longbottom!"

Gabriel sits there and watches his friend put the fear of him into these small children. Many would call him cruel and unfeeling for doing it, but the man is deep, full of emotions. He cares about the children under his care and it is one of the reasons he makes one of the most effective Heads of House. He is also the only teacher to have no fatalities in his classroom in the entire time he has been teaching.

No matter your opinion, Severus does keep his students in line in a very dangerous field and even has the best results in testing.

But Gabriel couldn't have him picking on His Own's friend. Nope. That would make His Own upset and there is no way this will happen. He plans on having Severus and the two children become friends, especially after what Crowley had told him about them.

And he has a good idea who the third child was. He will be watching this child, making sure they are worthy to be part of the group that he was forming to be around His Own.

He watches the rest of the class and he smiles at His Own when she leaves. Then, he turns his attention to Severus.

Wiping a hand over his face, Severus asks, "Well?""

Sighing, Gabriel tells him about Crowley's visit last night and the information he had found. He also mentions that Severus along with His Own and her friend are all the same. The same as Crowley.

Frowning, Severus tells him slowly, "I have a feeling that all this will become so much more than what we were worried about before."

Chuckling, Gabriel snaps his fingers and retrieves another Sugar Quill. He is nibbling on it as he watches his friend start to pace.

Severus takes all the information he has received and tells Gabriel, "I suspect that Voldemort will becoming more active with Potter here. There is a prophecy involving the two of them, as you may know."

Shrugging his shoulders, Gabriel tells him, "I don't really care to tell you the truth. I suspect others are making trouble, Severus and they are involving My Own."

Chuckling, Severus asks him, "Do you really call her that to her face?"

With a similar look on his face, Gabriel tells him, "Have since she was younger. She accepts it." He frowns, "I don't know how to explain it to you, but she and I have a deeper connection. I kissed her forehead when I met her the second time, giving her enough of my Grace to allow me to find her. Instead, my grace has lodged itself in her and more of it seeps into her everyday. None of it weakens me as it really should with the amount she is holding. I should be able to feel a slight decrease."

Severus asks him, "Are you sure it is your grace?"

Gabriel just gives him a look.

Rolling his eyes, Severus comments, "Excuse me. I forgot to whom I speak with."

Giving a wave, Gabriel looks off and checking on his ward, he turns his attention back. "What is the Dumbledork doing? I feel his handiwork in all of this. Especially with Harry. You don't want to see what that young boy deals with everyday of his life when he is in that dreadful place he calls home. I will say it is a great place for me to release any build up I have of not doing my job."

His eyes widen and Severus looks through the castle to check on the boy he had tagged with his magic as Gabriel had taught him that long day ago. He'd done the same with Hermione. When he sees him safe, he asks, "How bad?" His teeth are gritted.

Gabriel sighs, "Bad, my friend. As much as you hated his father and his friends, no boy deserves to go through the mistreatment."

Sitting, Severus looks down, "I don't hate them. You know we put aside our troubles when we found out they were being hunted. I made the mistake of going to Dumbledore and I am glad I am now free of the madman. I suspect that there is more going on in that betrayal than is suspected."

Frowning, Gabriel asks, "Enough that you want me to look into it?"

Closing his eyes, Severus thinks back to that dark time that always seemed to have a halo of goodness. Lily and the Marauders made him welcome and the time they had spent together was often what he pictured when he wanted to remember all he had lost.

It is what drives him to hate Sirius so much, that he betrayed them in such a way. But now thinking about it without the cloud that had been there before, he tells Gabriel, "Yes. Before you came back, I hated Sirius and Lupin with a hatred that surpassed our childhood issues. James was hated so much that just the memory of the hatred has me clenching my fists. If you hadn't been here, no matter what, I would have pounced on the young boy for writing notes. There is something wrong." He rubs his forehead between his eyebrows as he tries to articulate the feeling he has.

Seeing the distress Severus is under, Gabriel asks, "Can you and your snakes keep the young children out of trouble tonight? I will go and see what I can find. I will also call Crowley if you think it is better. He has cast spells on the two also to keep them safe."

Looking up into his friend's hazel eyes, Severus says, "I can take care of them. My Snakes will keep them safe and I will enter the Lion's den to see what I can find out there. I can think of two of them that would be right up your alley."

Yes, the twins would fit Gabriel's idea perfectly. They are mischievous, but they are brilliant in it.

Chuckling, Gabriel nods and snaps his fingers.

* * *

><p>Weeks pass and the schooling continues. Gabriel has reported in many times with Severus and he is about to free Sirius. Lupin has been located and the life he has led makes Severus demand vengeance for both of the Mauraders.<p>

He isn't too pleased with the actions he is finally noticing have been happening. There was a betrayal in his blessed group and he will get to the end of it, make no mistake. But until then, he will bring the two back to where he can watch over them.

To do this, he tells Severus that he will be appearing. He will try his old alias of being Loki and see what he can get done. He does not want to expose his real self to too many people, so he will be storming the castle and the Ministry as Loki.

He will also make sure they understand who all is under his protection. He wants no mistakes nor any 'misunderstandings' since he had declared his protection once before of the group and none of the people who could have contacted him did anything about it. No, something was wrong and he will be doing all he can to correct this injustice.

So he appeared in the middle of dinner and stood there looking over the hall while being visible to all. Everyone is quiet, staring at the man who appeared on the table in front of Hermione Granger and her friends.

He looks down at the child that is His Own and tells her, "I believe it is time for all to know who I am, My Own. And to understand what you mean to me."

With a snap of his fingers, Dumbledore, the school governors, and the Ministry are all before him.

They all stare at him, but Dumbledore demands, "Loki, what is the meaning of this?"

With a chuckle, Gabriel jumps down and then holds out his hand to Hermione to help her stand beside him. He also tugs on Harry's shoulder to stand on his other side.

He then airily tells them, "This is your notice. These two children, along with one other, are directly under my protection. I also am asserting my claim over the remaining Mauraders who are still loyal to me. Past and Future."

The room stares at him and he grins, "Or do I need to prove who I am and my power?" He raises his fingers again and Dumbledore clears his throat, "No, I don't think that is needed, Loki."

A man steps forward, sweeping his long blonde hair over his shoulder as he says, "While the Headmaster may not need proof, I would like to know who we are speaking with and what power you speak of."

Gabriel chuckles. "I am Loki. I guess you could call me Loki Odinson, but I always hated that name. I am just Loki. Dumbledore here has met me before and had assured me that he would take care of those I had granted my personal protection. Seems he failed. I come back and I find a traitor free to do harm and those that had tried to save two of mine are cast out; one thrown into prison without the courtesy of a trial! Tell me, does that seem wise to you, to anger the God of Mischief?"

Cornelius Fudge snorts. "How are we sure you are this so-called God?"

Severus puts his head in his hands, muttering, "Idiot has to try his patience."

A glance to him from the other teachers only lasts a second as their attention is brought back to the floor before them.

Hermione sighs and rolls her eyes. "Can I sit back down?"

A chuckle comes from the being and he looks at her. "Of course, My Own!" He kisses her on the forehead and as usual, there is a flash of light as his grace invades her body again. But since both have grown used to it, she just grins up at him and gives him a kiss on the cheek, grabbing Harry's hand to sit back down.

"This should be a good show, Harry. Watch and learn what it means for the God of Mischief to declare us under his protection." Hermione reaches for her juice and drinks it, looking forward to the upcoming spectacle.

* * *

><p>[1] Quotes from IMDB for Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone<p>

Just a reminder, that Anthem of the Angels site (which the fully active link is in my profile) is now enjoying the 5th chapter of this story.

**Fairfarren~** Kittyinaz


	5. This Has To End - My Line in the Sand

**Original Post at 12:13 pm CST:**

Not acceptable.

Not at all.

So. I will tell you what I have gathered. A lot of people are angry. So angry that they are taking action. Which I full heartedly agree with. They are keeping this clean folks, we are not descending down to her level. But we refuse to be silent, since that has done nothing but make her think she can continue to do things.

I seriously believe that this person is young, or young in mind. The way she goes about things is not mature, nor is it something that a bunch of adults need to deal with, but since there seems no stopping, there is a time that you have to say stop.

But, Kitty, you are replying to her! You are feeding the troll, you are giving her the attention she craves!

I will answer to this. I ignored her. My friends ignored her. And she didn't quit. We took the very high road. And she did not learn a lesson. Instead she acted out on accounts she has POSTED that are hers but she is not able to access. This smacks of a young person who does not think the consequences of her actions all the way through. It may have been good enough in school, but this is the real life, and the world doesn't operate like that.

She has been warned. But she has not learned a lesson. She has somehow got it in her head that this is allowable. That she has some right by being published on Amazon that allows her to be better than the rest of us. That she is right.

I'm sorry, but lessons in real life are about to commence. We are taking a stand, and asking others to join us in this. Over on Bertie Bott's site, there is a petition going on. I highly recommend you go there and participate in it. One stand instead of many might get the attention of FanFiction.

There are advocators for the rights of FanFiction writers. While I get traffic from FanFiction and use them to gain interest from stories, their attitude that FanFiction Writers have no rights, has gained me nothing but disgust for them.

So here is my plan. I will reply to Bertie's petition. Then I will do my own campaigning, taking this morning to report each and every story. I know there is more plagiarizing going on, and I have asked for people to read her stories, to check for their own being stolen. There are storylines I have seen being taken from stories I have read on Twilight, she is now writing for other fandoms to help hide her tracks. It isn't working very well if I noticed. So I will report the stories.

If I am taken off FanFiction since I have the audacity to complain about another author, say la vie. Less work for me to update on. I will NOT be working any new stories to the site. The stories that are there, well they will be stopped soon. Sorry for the FanFiction readers, but this is my stand.

FanFiction repeatedly erases others works without the courtesy of warning them as an adult will. They refuse to be adults, so why should I continue to treat them like the children they are. Will this hurt me? Maybe. But I like to think I am established enough to make that decision. I will post a summary of any stories I write so they can be teased with what they are missing.

I am taking a stand, and I am tired of the idiocy that has overtaken the world. Plagiarism is WRONG. **It is stealing and there is no religion in the world that accepts this as acceptable.** This person thinks she is above the law, above the acceptable society acceptable norm. She thinks she is above us all, and treats the rules as not even a guideline to what is acceptable.

Basically. I will be reposting on my reblog all of the responses to all of this, and I highly recommend that you read them all. I also highly recommend you sign up on Bertie's petition. And finally. The person who has borne this attack.

Harley.

Go to her site and follow her. Do it because she is a kickass author that deserves none of this.

Do it because it is the right thing to do.

Do it to show your support behind someone who only defended herself and had her stories removed from FanFiction.

Again, I am tired of this, and I am done with so much of it. And I will do what I can before I am probably taken off. I will break TOS in FanFiction to post on EVERY story I have about what has happened. What I think. So expect to see this post everywhere.

And if you don't believe all this, I would like to redirect you to the actual exchanges I had with her on the subject that I posted here before (links are on my profile):

Plagiarism

More on what is going on

For anyone needing these screens shots and so on, I have the actual emails I am able to forward on this.

Also. Sorry guys. But I will NOT be posting any stories until this is taken care of. Especially not on FanFiction. I know you guys are thinking this is a punishment, but hell. I am taking a stand and doing on of the things I think will tell of my stand on this. It is one of the ways I am trying to help. I will not post a single story or chapter on any site until this is resolved.

There will be radio silence until this is taken care of. The only things you will hear about is about this situation.

This is my line in the sand, and I will not back down. That line might as well be in concrete.

Thanks for your support.

Wendy aka Kittyinaz.

* * *

><p><strong>Post at: 6:50 pm CST:<strong>

You Guys Freaking Rock!

Seriously!

Her stories are down. All of them. Harley, who was the secret ok'r for me to start publishing, is thrilled. So am I!

First all, I am so really thankful to all of you for what you did. You stood alongside me, and I heard so few (Like under 5) naysayers but had hundreds of people pour in their support. This is amazing. I really hate to go through and post another post today on all my FanFiction, but I am unsure what to do. I have so many people who follow me! I think I will reload the page for my readers to know it was resolved…

Harley's thank you can be found here:

Now for the bad news.

I will be moving myself off of FanFiction. It should have **never** come down to this. This should have been solved the first time we brought it up months ago, and we move on with our lives. Instead, Harley lost all those reviews, and for what? A petty disagreement on the behalf of the Plagiarist? A cheap shot?

This worries me. Seriously. Think of what this can mean. IF someone doesn't like you, they can report you and get everything deleted.

I have my stories elsewhere, and I will admit, I am a packrat and keep every single review in my inbox on my email. All sorted into folders for each story split into their bigger parts. C'mon. This is me! Not organize it?! Yeah right!

But for others… this is not an option. I did it because I had a wise mentor who told me to do it, to be able to just open a folder and see all the people who have reviewed. My first story? 259. 184 of those come from FanFiction. 821 is the highest reviews from FanFiction.. but per my count, 1,320. Wow.. There is a reason I am going to do Edge first. Dang do you guys rock! You're will be next since it is 42 off from a thousand.

But still. This is not an option for many. So FanFiction rips that little thrill from Harley and others it has deleted. And it leaves many of her readers confused for awhile on if she is posting or stopped. Not right.

So… I will be moving to posting only on sites that don't require my beta Meridian to spend extra time to rip out the items that would violate TOS. It is hard enough to post on other sites. I will miss the traffic I get from FanFiction, but can you guys really blame me? No matter how careful I am, all it will take is someone being petty to have it all ripped away anyways.

I do post on TWCS (Thanks! You know who!) A03, and here. FictionPad is another place I am posting. I am looking into BetterinTexas, but since I got this site, I am not seeing me moving over there also.

We will do this in a way that there is no doubt to the readers of the stories that they are moved. Everything will be finished. For the lady who asked about Tea Shoppe, it is being reworked since when I went back to it, I can't write in past tense anymore. It messed it all up and I spent more time trying to figure out the right word than paying attention to the story. It is still a favorite. I am clearing the slate of the smaller stories so I can concentrate on the epic ones better.

For now, celebrate the win as we all are. (I'm opening up my Appletini!) Read the new Mummy Chapter. I am making the banner for Cross the line, but the chapter is ready to go. Give me some time before you click the Cross the Line banner below.

See you guys later (Since you know I will wish you Happy Thanksgiving!)

Kittyinaz


	6. Chapter 4 Still Believe in Magic

**Pre Edit Count – 2,487 Words **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: __Magic _by Coldplay

_Previously:_

_Hermione sighs and rolls her eyes. "Can I sit back down?" _

_A chuckle comes from the being and he looks at her. "Of course My Own!" He kisses her on the forehead, and as usual, there is a flash of light as his grace invades her body again. But since both have grown used to it, she just grins up at him and gives him a kiss on the cheek, and grabs Harry's hand to sit back down._

"_This should be a good show, Harry. Watch and learn what it means for the God of Mischief to declare us under his protection." Hermione grabs a juice and drinks it, looking forward to the upcoming spectacle._

_Now:_

Gabriel watches his little one sit down, and then looks back at the people who have basically tried to ruin the one friend she has made's life.

He arches up an eyebrow. "Tell me. Did you really think you would get away with it all? That I would never look upon those I have claimed? I may have made the mistake of trusting you once, but I unfortunately know mankind better and longer than you guys can ever imagine. Then on top of that you decide on your own to class My Own in with your students, even though you didn't know what type of magic she holds."

He shakes his head in disappointment. "But then it didn't matter since you had found one before that had that type of power, and tried to control him. When it semi worked, you decided when Harry here had the same type of power, and repelled the so called Dark Lord's spell, that you needed to pull all the ones like them into the school and play with their lives."

His eyes flash in anger, and only Hermione's touch on his leg since he is still protecting them from everyone is the only thing that calms him down.

Severus is watching, and he is noticing the reactions from the others also for Gabriel to use later. The majority of the teachers are shocked, but there are a couple who are not, and the one that catches his attention the most is Quirrell.

Staring down at the group, he asks, "Lucius, you must be aware that you are being drawn into this game. One that you have no hope of winning. So why are you following the demands of a half blood? You who think that the pure bloods are everything, but you are friends with a Half blood, and you follow the demands of another."

Eyes widening as the others start to pick up on what Gabriel is saying is dismissed. Gabriel sighs, and snaps his fingers, calling out "Crowley!"

When the King of Hell appears, he chuckles. "Hello Darlings!"

Pandomonium happens with the appearance of Crowley. The older Witches and Wizards know what he is, and for those that love books, he is recognized, but even more, when Hogwarts welcomes him, they are all surprised.

Even Severus is shocked that Gabriel called forth the King of Hell to help him deal with the idiots. He is not sure why, since they all can be dealt with by him easily. Without any risk of who he really is being hinted at.

But the rest of the room is shocked and upset, Hermione looks upon the Demon and asks, "I take it that Loki here is a friend?"

Crowley grins, and moves to kneel before her. "My dear. How lovely it is to meet you in person. And who is this beside you?"

Harry clears his throat, "Harry Potter, sir."

Crowley cocks his head to the side, and he asks, "Potter?"

The young man nods his head, wondering what is special about his last name.

Crowley looks up at Gabriel, "I think I can solve the issue of how he came to be what he is."

Gabriel blinks, and finally asks. "How?" He was not expecting any solving of any issues, but is interested in finding out whatever he can of how these children came to be different from others.

Chuckling, he ruffles Harry and asks him, "It may be unusual, to say the least, but the rumor of one child of the House of Crowley seems to be true. My sister was supposed to marry a Potter. But when I went looking for her, to save her from the life she didn't want, I could never find her. She had been in love with another, and hated the so called head of Family when they had sold her off."

Harry swallows, and he frankly tells them, "I don't know anything of my family, sir."

Crowley looks upon him and tells him, "Doesn't mind, son. I am going to claim you as my heir, and you will know plenty by the time we are through. I sense the kinship, and gladly claim it. I am not sure about the Potters, but as my heir, you will be a very powerful young man. And since I am still living, you will fall under my guardianship."

With a gleeful look on his face, Gabriel tells them, "Excellent! This will be what I needed to really throw this mess in such disarray, there is no way that none of these idiots can try to get their so called plan back in play."

With that Gabriel walks forward, and he pauses in front of Crowley, "Are you ready? And you need to keep yourself under control."

Crowley rolls his eyes, "Get on with it, mate. I don't have all day to deal with this. I have uprisings happening because of what we decided earlier."

Gabriel just smirks, and lays his hand on Crowley's forehead and let's lose all the information he has gathered.

For a second after it all was given to him, Crowley froze. Then his eyes went flat red and he turns to the group that had been arguing about how he made it in Hogwarts.

"ENOUGH!"

He walks into the midst, and grabbing Dumbledore he casts a spell, and a viewing screen appears above him. He tells the man in a low voice. "If I was you, I would be kissing the bottoms of my shoes. After I walked through a sewer." He shakes the older man in his hold. "You will admit to your faults now, and I will select the next headmaster for this place now!"

Lucius tries to interrupt, but Crowley just turns his head and looks him in the eyes. He reads what this man has done, and he shakes his head. "No you are not a evil man, Malfoy. You made a mistake, and spent much time regretting it. You fight for the children, but I can see what would happen if this intervention was not brought about. You would have given in to protect your family."

Drawing himself up, "I beg your Pardon!"

Shaking his head at the man, "We are kin in such a far distant way it should not matter. But somehow, there are so few of us, and your son is part of this man's plan to drive my heir to saving the world, on his terms. As one father to another, loose the attitude, and we can work together to turn this around. That madman needs not to come back."

Severus has continued to watch Quirrell, and when the man made to sneak away, he calls out, "Petrificus totalus!"

Gabriel looks up at the scene, and snapping his fingers, brings the man before him. He looks down at the man, then looks at Crowley.

Crowley on the other hand drops Dumbledore like a bad habit, and grabs the quivering man before him. He yanks off his turban and the whole school gasps, with his viewing screen showing all that is going on.

Malfoy jumps back in shock, and others scream at the head in the back of Quirrell's head. Crowley just shakes his head in disgust. "This is what you blokes are scared of?"

Both of the children under the general's guardianship cannot help but giggle. A red head who had made Harry's acquaintance on the train, is cowering against Longbottom, who pushes him off of him.

Two twins who will be inducted into the Marauders soon look at each in glee of all this happening in front of them, and planning to try to get to the God of Mischief. They would love to get his opinion of some of the pranks they plan to pull off.

With a waive of his hand, Crowley casts the being out of the professor's head, and cages them both in. "I'll deal with both of you later." He glances at Gabriel who grins and snaps his fingers. The two disappearing.

With another of his now common snaps, three beings appear, the room is rearranged and the Winzengot is assembled.

The wizards are all shocked, but in separate cages around the room are the accused, and Gabirel is smirking at them all, with Crowley glaring at them. Their charges are behind them, along with Malfoy and his son. Severus is beside Gabriel, and he can't help to ask, "What is going on?"

Crowley growls out, "Actual Justice. Neither of us want to have this mess for our wards to deal with. So we will deal with it all now. All of the children need to deal with growing up. I suspect there is more that they will have to deal with, but this shit is going to end now."

Severus chuckles. "Neither of you have patience do you?"

Gabriel turns to him, and reminds him, "We do, but as I showed you before, there is plenty that will be going on. As much as we want this to be over, I suspect that whoever is pulling the strings will jinx it all up, and we will deal with much until these three are out of school. But we can get them as much protection as we can."

Thinking over what he heard, Severus is expecting that today will be one for the books.

And it was. With the two working together, they broadcast the entire proceedings over the Wizarding Wireless, and had a viewing screen above the ministry for the wizards and witches interested to gather. Crowley had made sure that all who wanted to be there would fit.

Dumbledore was removed from his positions, once it was shown all the manipulations that he had done that had ended up killing Harry's parents, put him in an abusive home, and so many more things, just to manipulate his power base.

Fudge was implicated in many of the dealings, and was removed from his position. He had protested, but no one wants someone who could be as easily cowed into doing what someone wants.

The two people who replaced them was subjected to an intense questioning process, but Severus had been cleared of all spells by Gabriel, and Crowley did the same to Lucius. He also forced Narcissa Black on the stand, and it was found that she had masterminded her marriage with Lucius with his father to force the young man to join the Death Eaters. Seems they knew there was something different with Lucius and wanted his powers.

Listening to her tell them that Voldemort wanted to cast a spell on Draco and make him his heir was enough to force a divorce on her. No one thought a wife who forced her husband into marriage, and to force him into the Dark Lord's service was one that deserved any pity. The crowd outside agreed.

Severus was cleared of all wrongdoing by Gabriel showing them all the spells that had been placed on the man and from what age. Even before coming to Hogwarts, Dumbledore had found the young man and his unusual skills to be something that will add to his plans. Only Severus and his strong sense of loyalty to Lily and then to the rest of the Maruaders had made it hard to twist him to what Dumbeldore had planned. It had been a series of events that wore down the young man, and many, many spells cast upon him by both Voldemort and Dumbledore.

Once they were both cleared, Severus was offered the job of Hogwarts Headmaster and Lucius the prime minister.

They were close friends and between the two, with the helping of the King of Hell and the God of mischief in their corners, no one wanted to face them.

The two friends looked at each other and they nodded. They would talk later.

The court was upset to hear of Crowley's plan to deal with the being Tom Riddle had become. But when shown where he was currently, they agreed to allow the King of Hell to deal with him.

Sirius finally got his court hearing, and was proven innocent. He was also gifted by Gabriel his earlier form when he was younger to make up for the God not keeping a closer eye on his chosen. The young man thanked him and smirked at Lupin and Severus both who shook their heads at him.

Lupin was given a choice by the King of Hell, to protect his young heir, and he will control his changes. He will no longer be a typical werewolf. He would change when he wishes to, and he will remain in control. Crowley had mentioned that he will probably need the additional abilities to be able to protect his young charge.

When Sirius had protested saying he was Harry's godfather, Crowley just lifted an eyebrow at him and asked if he thought Guardian was the same thing? Lupin, by accepting this charge, will become more, but will be chained to Harry.

Sirius had shrugged, but before he could say anything, Gabriel interrupted him and told him there were other plans that Sirius will need to be free to deal with.

Peter had been shocked to find himself from his nice home with the youngest Weasley male, and shoved into a cage. Then exposed for what he was. He was thrown into jail, and the rest of the world was glad that the rat was gone.

The wizarding world had been put on it's side but at the same time, they accepted the help of the two beings. They learned how in the dark they had been kept, and a change was needed. They hated the idea of it, but learning on how close it was that the Dark Lord had almost taken over the ministry, and the one man they thought would protect them, was setting up his own powerbase made them rethinks their ideas.

And the two children who upturned the whole thing, they went to bed that last night wondering who the other child was.

Final count:

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


End file.
